


Three Sentence Ficathon 2018 Fills - Firefly Division

by ViaLethe



Category: Firefly
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 04:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe
Summary: Various Firefly & Serenity fills of mine from past Three Sentence Ficathons, mostly Mal/River focused.





	1. Keep the Weapons Down, Keep the Wounded Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompts included.
> 
> Jayne - Ch 1  
> Inara/Kalyee - Ch 2  
> Mal/River - Ch 3-6

_Prompt: Firefly, Jayne Cobb, saying goodbye to Vera_

“C'mon, you can't just give up on her like that!” Jayne yelled, slamming his fist into the bulkhead so hard his knuckles near split and poor lil Kaylee flinched.

“Sometimes a thing can't be fixed,” she said, sad and soft in that way of hers, stroking Vera's cracked barrel. “But look at it this way, Jayne – least she died doin' what she loved,” and damned if that ain't true, even if it don't keep a tear or two from welling up in his eyes.


	2. A Moth to Her Flame

_Prompt: Firefly, Inara/Kaylee, glorious_

“Don’t rightly know what you see in me, anyhow,” Kaylee says, arms round her curled up knees to keep herself small, keep her from wanting to touch near every pretty thing in reach, including Inara herself. What with the grease and grit that never do seem to leave her hands, no matter the scrubbin’ she gives ‘em, would be too much risk of spoiling whatever bit of beauty she lays hands on.

“I see you,” Inara says firmly, taking Kaylee’s hands with her own, all pretty and smooth and feelin’ like silk, “and what I see is _glorious_.”


	3. I'll Still Be There in the End

_Prompt: Firefly, Mal/River, You could be my unintended/Choice to live my life extended_

“I won't give up,” she tells him, all serious and soulful like, looking up at him like he's all the stars in her sky.

“Well, that's a mighty fine approach, darlin',” he tells her, caught in a narrow space between being the man he ought to be and the man he wants very much to be, “seein' as you ain't likely to get far if you do.”

When she tilts her head and smiles, he knows he's lost, sure and certain – has been ever since he freed her from that box, truth be told – even before she opens her mouth to say, “You remembered how not to give up because of me; only fair that I should return the favor.”


	4. Laced With My Doubt

_Prompt: Firefly, River/Mal, i wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

It isn't right, the way his mind hums and catches, circling around old hurts and new wounds, fresh and wide; so much loss – home, mother, unit, friends, faith, crew.

“I won't go,” she says, trying to wrap herself around him, to map the valleys in his mind and fill them with herself, for however long he'll allow.

His mind shies from her, stubborn, like a wild horse, and she hears the thought before he can say it - _I'll just lose you too, darlin'_ \- and digs herself in harder, reminding him, “Can't lose what you haven't had,” and waits for his mind to remap, to show her the right path.


	5. A Beautiful Trace

_Prompt: Firefly, River/Mal, worship_

“She's your altar,” River says, from the dim space back of him, her pale little hands coming out of nowhere to trace over his where they sit on _Serenity's_ helm.

“Altars are meant for making offerings,” she says, settling herself into his lap without putting an inch of herself wrong, those hands of hers everywhere, plucking at his shirt, running through his hair, unbuckling his belt like she's done this a hundred times before, though Mal's damn sure he'd recall if she had.

“Just hold on,” she whispers, and he ain't one to question orders at a time like this, so he does, _Serenity_ humming, smooth and comfortable, under his right hand, while River breathes, all live-wire flesh, under his left.


	6. You Know My Way In

_Prompt: Firefly, River/Mal, carrying her to bed_

He's near halfway to the bunks when she stirs in his arms, all light bones and taut muscle like some kinda deadly bird, and says, “I'm not sleepy.”

“Wasn't hoping you were, darlin',” he says, not pausing a step, not even when she lifts her head from his shoulder, getting that pretty hair of hers all in his eyes, and says, “And this isn't the way to my room.”

“Know that too,” he says, finally coming to a stop outside the hatch of his bunk, “but unless you got any objections here...” and he don't have to be a reader to understand what it means when she reaches out to open the door for him.


End file.
